


Akame and Kurome go to Lunch

by SongBird_567



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Force-Feeding, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: It seems Kurome has altered her plans. Will the WEIGHT of her actions prove effective in getting her sister to join her at the capital?





	Akame and Kurome go to Lunch

Series: Akame ga Kill  
Characters: Akame and Kurome  
Includes: Weight gain and immobility

———

Kurome hummed happily as she walked down the halls, a happy bounce to her step as she idly munched on her cookies. Today was a great day for the Jaeger. She had a perfect new plan to get her big sister Akame to finally join her in the capital once again. 

 

Kurome was a young girl in her late teens. She had short black hair just above her collar, and a pair of dark gray eyes. She had fair skin which shone like porcelain when the sun hit it. She was clad in her normal assassination garb consisting of a black schoolgirl uniform with a red scarf and matching red belt. On her wrist and lower arm were red bracers. Her hands rained gloveless but she was adorned with a black pair of high knee socks. Clipped to her belt was her imperial arms, the sword March of the Dead, Yatsufusa. With this sword whomever she killed with it could be brought back as an undead puppet. Originally she planned on using it to keep her sister around for good, but that plan more or less got thrown out the window when the new chef arrived. A five-star chef brought from out of the country. She was given a job at the palace in exchange for sanctuary which was more than enough for any commoner in such war-torn times.

 

Kurome knew good sweets and this chef was extraordinarily talented in that area. So all she had to do was enlist the help of this chef, and she could lure Akame to the capital using her sweet tooth! Anyway, this new plan was what had Kurome so excited. She strolled into the kitchen with a beaming smile on her face, one that hid the murderous intent behind it.

 

Busily cooking away, a short woman stood atop a wooden stepping stool. Flour covered the tabletop as well as large lumps of rising dough. The woman was somewhat elderly, her face adorned with small wrinkles with a few strands of gray hair dangling free from her pink polka dotted bonnet. There was a large smile on her face as she grabbed a rolling pin and began to flatten the lumps of dough, perhaps ones destined to be a fluffy pie crust or maybe the crust for a fine pizza.

 

Whatever the dish was intended to be would never come to pass as Kurome silently stalked behind the elderly woman. Yatsufusa silently slipped free of its sheath and was promptly raised high into the air. Its blade gleamed in the artificial light of the kitchen, the glean wavered as the sword rose higher and twisted into an optimal slicing position. The woman let out a confused sounding, “Hmm?” As she noticed the shadow appear over her and her dough. Yet she was not even given the chance to turn around before the murderous act was done.

 

——

 

Nearby in a dining hall Minister Honest and General Esdeath sat at a long banquet table. The elderly and portly man and young and vibrant ice woman were preparing to have lunch together. A common occurrence as the general would report on the war effort to the corrupt minister who delighted in her tales. 

 

The two looked towards the opening door expecting their late meal only to see Kurome’s smiling face. She strolled over to Esdeath and saluted to the woman who simply giggled.

 

“Good afternoon Kurome, anything to report?” Esdeath asked and leaned into her hands.

 

“Nope, but I did want to ask if I could go on a little training mission!” Kurome exclaimed happily. “They say there are some bandits out in the surrounding forests. I figured they’d make easy practice.” Kurome lied. Her true intention was to search for her sister who normally trained in that area.

 

“Hmm, I suppose that would be fine. I can have Wave and Run take care of your patrol while you’re gone. Happy hunting Kurome.” Esdeath said and offered a small wave.

 

Kurome smiled and waved back before making her way towards the door. She stopped as the Minister raised his voice.

 

“Um yes, Kurome. You just came here from the kitchen yes? Did you happen to see our new chef? Lunch was supposed to be served ten minutes ago.” Minister Honest said and looked towards the young assassin.

 

Kurome placed a finger on her chin, tapping it lightly in mock thinking. “Hmmm…Nope!” Kurome retorted in an upbeat tone knowing full well what happened to the chef. With her reply delivered she quickly set off to set her plans into motion.

 

——

 

A figure dashed through the forest. Each tree it passed seemed to silently develop a large slash mark in their bark, cutting deep into the wood. It seemed that for nearly a hundred feet every tree along a small dirt path developed the same scar. Suddenly skidding to a stop in a forest clearing the figure is revealed to be Akame of Night Raid.

 

Striking a very similar appearance to her younger sister Kurome, her notable difference was her waist-long black hair and red eyes. She wore a black mini dress with a red tie and belt with red gauntlets over black gloves which had matching black knee socks. Clipped to her belt was the sword used to rapidly slice the trees in her path. The blade was named the One-Cut Killer: Murasame. As the name stated anyone cut by the blade, even from the faintest scratch, would die within seconds.

 

Akame had come out to the middle of the forest in the hopes of doing some training. With the occasional danger beast, she always had something to fight, and the sturdy trees served as good practice for quick strikes as well as breaking through armor.

 

Akame sheathed her sword and let out a sigh. However, when she inhaled she picked up a sent. Something sweet and savory. The smell of roasting meat and the light scent of cake baking. She was honestly surprised at this. She was in the literal middle of nowhere. Who would take the time to cook on a forest full of danger beast? She turned in the opposite direction of the scent and prepared to retreat…until her stomach let out a monstrous growl that would rival that of an ultra class danger beast. Akame might be a trained assassin with nigh unbeatable skill, but deep down she still had the appetite of a wild animal.

 

Her curiosity (hunger) quickly got the better of her as she spun on her heels and slowly crept towards the luring scent. With each step closer the scent grew even more heavenly. Akame’s belly growled louder, rendering the effort put into stealthily creeping closer all but pointless.

 

She emerged into another clearing, one that seemed oddly new. In the center, there was a large wooden picnic table. A massive beast was nearby being roasted over an open fire. The scent of roasting meat filled the air and caused Akame’s mouth to water. A few feet away was a brick and stone oven that she could only assume held the cake she smelt earlier. As Akame approached she noticed a figure standing there. It was a short and elderly woman wearing a pink polka dotted bonnet. “Hello?” Akame spoke, slowly approaching the woman who smiled warmly at her. “What are you doing out here ma’am? These woods are awfully dangerous for a little old lady.”

 

The woman approached Akame wordlessly and grasped her hand. Akame was shocked at how cold her hand was, but paid it no mind as the woman led her to the picnic table. Once there she released Akame’s hand and made her way back to the roasted creature.

 

Akame slowly sat down and watched the woman work. Despite her age, she was rather quick. Her movements as well seemed as though they belonged to a young chef fresh from a renowned academy. She shaved thin slices of well-cooked meat from the creature and put them onto a plate. Once she had gathered a decent stack of meat she made her way towards Akame. The plate was placed before the girl who glanced at the woman curiously.

 

‘She served me?’ Akame thought to herself and looked down at the plate. The meat was well cooked on the outside with the center holding the perfect amount of pink. “Thank you…” Akame said as she picked up the thinnest slice, and promptly carried it to her mouth. She started with a small bite. The flavor was amazing. Her tongue tingles as she took in the spices used to season the exterior. The juices danced across her tongue, the flavor becoming even more incredible as she chewed. Akame was so distracted that she failed to notice she all but inhaled the  
remainder of the slice. She reached for another before noticing something new on the table.

 

Sitting right beside her plate was a mason jar with a brush dipped inside. It appeared to be some form of glaze. Without thinking, Akame grabbed the brush and placed a generous slathering of the golden substance on her next cut of meat. The second she popped the meat into her mouth she moaned audibly. Too sweet to be honey, too thin to be called a syrup, whatever this was it could only be compared to as a nectar of the gods. 

 

Akame quickly dumped the contents of the jar onto the remaining meat on her plate. She had taken the time to savor her food and now wished only to finish the remainder. With a slab of meat in each hand, she alternating stuffing her face. With each piece only came more flavor. Each cut was just a little thicker and juicier than the last. The spice used to season mixed wonderfully with the sweet glaze to form the perfect combination. Akame moaned with each bite and let out pleased sighs as she still took short moments to savor her meal. Sadly though her hand eventually hit the empty plate, devoid of meat and stained with the succulent glaze. Akame let out a small pout before licking her fingers and lips clean. 

 

She prepared to stand before the woman appeared next to her again. She placed a small cake down before Akame before returning to her cooking. Akame had no problem sitting back down and grabbing a fork left for her. The cake smelled heavenly. A sweet scent that filled the air and made the girl’s skin tingle. A generous white frosting covered the top of the cake while the sides were left bare to reveal the beautiful gold and spongy cake. Her fork sank into it as if it were light as the air. Silly as it was Akame was worried a slight breeze would steal the fluffy dessert away from her. Gently she carried the fork to her lips where she claimed the morsel for her own. Her eyes shot wide open, her fist slamming against the table in disbelief. It was the best cake she had ever tasted. Even the strawberry cakes she sometimes snuck from Mine were put to shame in comparison. Who was this sweet old lady and where did she learn to cook?! 

 

Akame took a second bite, then a third, and fourth, and fifth. Each bite was larger than the last until she was scooping up large chunks of cake to her mouth. Her cheeks were stained by the delicate white frosting which she didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

 

“Oh, there you are big sis!” Kurome’s voice sounded, the girl stepping into the clearing.

 

Akame instantly snapped free of her trance. She jumped up, spinning around to see her sister. “Kurome?!” She exclaimed and prepared to draw her sword.

 

Kurome happily waltzed over and hugged her sister tightly, nuzzling against her chest. “I missed you big sis!”

 

Akame paused. The last time she had seen her sister she had tried to kill her. Something about turning her into one of Yatsufusa’s puppets. However, the hug she found herself in seemed to be one of sisterly love. It nor Kurome bore any murderous intent. Against her better judgment, Akame slowly hugged Kurome back. “Have you thought about my offer? Leaving the Empire and joining Night Raid?”

 

“Nope, I haven’t changed my mind at all. I can’t leave my friends at the empire, and I know I can’t force you to come with me. I just set this up thinking we could have a sisters only lunch!” Kurome said and released the hug before sitting down at the picnic table.

 

Akame sighed, hoping her younger sister had changed her mind. Still, it had been a long time since the two had seen each other so the prospect of a sisters only lunch sounded nice. She sat beside Kurome and smiled, hugging her sister once more.

 

As the two idly conversed the old lady turned puppet continued to prepare food. Meat and cakes began to stack higher and higher on the table. The slices of meat ranged from thinly shaved pieces to slabs nearly three inches thick. Two massive racks of ribs rested on the furthest part of the tale along with many other cuts of meat ranging from legs, flank steaks, strip steaks, briskets, to any cut Akame could imagine. The cakes retained the same fluffy appearance and frosting, but did come in a myriad of different shapes and sizes. More jars of the heavenly glaze were prepared. Some still in jars while some occupied buckets along with a sizable barrel of the substance resting beside the table.

 

“That looks like all of it. Great work!” Kurome said and waved to the old woman. She waved back before disappearing in a puff of smoke. “So big sis you still hungry?”

 

Akame needn’t reply with words as her belly let out another loud growl. She laughed nervously and pulled a plate closer to herself. “I guess I am.” She said and began to dig into her meal almost a little too literally. She happily stuffed the cuts of meat into her mouth, greedily devouring even the tiniest of bits that rested at the bottom of each plate. Some were slathered in the sweet glaze while some were left dry to allow a variety of flavors. The thinnest of slices were well done while the thicker pieces were wonderfully pink in the middle. To say the least it was a carnivore’s delight. Akame had always been a girl who seemed as if she could eat her own body’s weight in food and still have room for seconds.

 

Perhaps her metabolism had failed her in recent years as she seemed to be developing a sizable pot belly. Akame’s belt dug slightly into her gut, drawing a groan from the girl.

 

“Here let me help sis!” Kurome said and with a quick flick of her wrist, Akame’s belt was undone and slipped off her waist, Murasame falling out of her reach as well. 

 

“Thanksh.” Akame muffled out as she continued stuffing her face, the hearty slabs of meat quickly disappearing from the table. To some the act of watching Akame was stunning. Mainly in the form of shock at how such an elegant and lithe girl could effortlessly put away meat. She was fast with a sword and somehow faster with a fork and knife, despite currently not using either. Her bare hands picked meat clean away from the bone, snatched steaks from across the table, and every now and again picked up a fluffy slice of cake. Nothing edible was safe from Akame, the gluttonous assassin showing no signs of fullness.

 

Kurome watched blankly as she snacked on her own cookies, leaving the massive feast to her sister who went along better than planned.

 

Akame failed to notice as her thighs began to grow thick and plump with her belly continuing to spread across her lap. The fabric of her dress tried to stretch but soon began to ride up and expose the pale orb of her belly. Her arms gave noticeable jiggles as they rapidly darted around, snatching up food with expert precision and accuracy. She stopped for a moment to rub her stuffed belly, not caring in the slightest at its noticeable roundness with a hint of softness to it. She placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a burp before glancing at one of the half-empty mason jars. Slowly lifting it up and swirling the contents inside Akame debated her next move. After a short moments pause, she put the jar to her lips and gulped down the sweet concoction. 

 

Kurome giggled and patted Akame’s belly. “You’re funny big sis.” She said and reached over to grab a piece of meat from a nearby plate. She dunked it straight into the glaze and held it to Akame’ mouth. “Say ahh sis!”

 

Akame opened her mouth, Kurome shoving the meat past her lips. Akame was caught off guard at first as she meat was crammed down her gullet. Before she could react Kurome had stuffed another piece into her mouth with a third quickly following. Akame was forced to quickly chew and swallow each piece of meat as Kurome continued to feed her. ‘She’s being a little rough…is that out of character for Kurome?’ She thought and continued to eat.

 

Kurome giggled as she stuffed her older sister. ‘All according to plan. No need to fight if she’s too big to move around rapidly, and no need to lock her up if she can’t escape. Just a little blubber and then me and big sis can be together again!’ Kurome thought to herself, still retaining her cheerful smile.

 

Akame let out small muffled noises and groaned as she continued to eat and eat. Her belly filled her lap and had already begun to digest its contents. This resulted in an outer layer of blubber to form over her body. Her muscular limbs and build grew soft and flabby. Her thighs continued to plumpen up and squeeze together as her dress was forced higher on her body. Akame blushed as she felt the breeze across her rear, a pair of white panties now on display. Akame’s butt had grown noticeably rounder with her hips starting to become wider and spread across the bench. Her now plump arms rested at her roll landed sides. Atop her hips were a new set of meaty love handles. Kurome giggled and squeezed one, the fat perfectly filling her hand. She wobbled the blubber which caused Akame to blush as now her whole belly wobbled. The now apron esq. expanse of fat covered her lap and pressed against the table, the wood forcing an upper roll to rest atop it while the lower roll remained hidden beneath the table. Her chest had also seemed to grow rounder, the end of her tie dipping down into the valley of cleavage. “Umm Kurome…I think I’ve uuurp had enough.”

 

“Don’t worry sis, you can do it.” Kurome said and pushed a slice of cake into Akame’s mouth. “Just relax and let me feed you. Nothing to worry about.” Kurome said in a soothing tone as she rubbed Akame’s belly in large circles.

 

Akame let out a soft, “Oooh~” from the belly rub, momentarily relaxing as more food slipped past her lips. She seemed to slip back into a gluttonous haze for a second, and that was more than enough time for Kurome to make her move. All of the food was normal. Yes, nothing special about it despite the expert chef who cooked it. What was special however were the pills Kurome slipped into Akame’s mouth with every other piece of meat and cake.

 

Not a poison, hypnotic drug, or even a sleeping pill. It was a wonderful invention she had gotten from Dr.Stylish. A pill that slowed the metabolism. Even the most athletic and skilled person would begin to put on weight after just one of these pills. Kurome didn’t think of the resulting weight that could accumulate from a whole bottle of the pills along with a feast such as this. She just knew her sister was the strongest there was so she decided that she needed to be extra sure so her plan would succeed.

 

Akame continued to eat and eat, Kurome’s feeding not slowing. She was somewhat aware of her growth, but at the same time felt herself in a state where it simply did not matter to her. Her ears twitched slightly as she heard the sound of wood creaking beneath her. Looking to her sides she saw that the bench beneath her began to contort and bend downward no doubt due to her weight. “Kurome-” Akame started before the wooden bench began to splinter and collapsed beneath her weight.

 

The duo fell to the ground, Akame landing with a hefty thud that sent her body into a wobbling fit of jiggles. Her blubbery belly let out a few slapping sounds as fat collided with more fat and groans as the stuffed contents of her belly were disturbed at the sudden movement and ceased feeding. Kurome hit the ground with a far lightly thud, the girl rubbing her sore bottom. She simply lacked all the padding Akame had now accumulated.

 

“Uuuurp...I think I’ve had enough Kurome.” Akame groaned and leaned back, her sizable rear providing the support to keep Akame upright.

 

“Aw, but we still have all the cakes left.” Kurome pouted and retrieved one of the cakes.

 

“Kurome I’ve gotten so fat. I really should…” Akame stopped and drooled as the cake was held in front of her. “Well...this is our sisters only lunch…” Akame said and opened her mouth.

 

Kurome smiled and sat on Akame’s belly. She giggled and bounced a little on the blubbery expanse. “Hey, you’re really soft big sis!” Kurome teased and stuffed the cake into Akame’s mouth.

 

“Mfff…” Akame let out an embarrassed groan as her chubby cheeks glowed a bright pink. “Mff well I have gained a lot of mff sho good...weight Kurome...Najenda is gonna be mad at me.” Akame though as her mind drifted to the thoughts of how her teammates would tease her. Najenda would yell at her for being too fat to work, Mine would shout how it was possible to get so fat so fast, Leone would be too busy laughing to even say anything, Shelle would probably not notice anything, and Tatsumi would lie and tell her it's not that bad.

 

“Big sis?” Kurome said, pulling Akame from her thoughts.

 

“Huh?” Akame asked and looked up to see Kurome with a confused look on her face. Looking down she saw a cake resting on her cleavage.

 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Kurome asked and tilted her head to the side.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing...Just about my friends.” Akame murmured as Kurome pushed the cake into her mouth.

 

“You know if you come back to the Empire with me I can give your friends amnesty! General Esdeath will surely forgive Night Raid especially if she gets custody of Tatsumi.” Kurome said excitedly as she kept feeding Akame, the assassin getting larger and larger with every single piece of cake.

 

Akame honestly thought about the offer for a second. It was likely due to the large mass of food in her belly and the oncoming feeling of a nap. In the end, she shook her head. “I’m sorry mff Kurome but mmmmffff I have to shay no.” 

 

“Aw, that’s too bad. Here how about a deal! Finish up the food and then we’ll be done. Sound good?” Kurome asked and bounced on Akame’s belly, the fat providing a comfy chair.

 

“That sounds agreeable.” Akame murmured as she continued to scarf down the cake. ‘What could go wrong?’ She thought.

 

\----

 

About an hour had passed and Akame huffed and puffed. Her belly stuffed to the brim and her body rendered helplessly immobile. Kurome stood beside Akame’s belly and dusted her hands off before stretching. “Whew, that was a workout!” Kurome said and groaned. 

 

“Too...full” Akame murmured as her eyes drifted open and shut.

 

Kurome giggled and hugged Akame, her hands sinking deep into her BIG sister’s blubber. “But you did it big sis! I’m really proud of you actually!”

 

Yes, Akame did indeed eat every bite of the feast. Each plate, tray, platter, and even the mason jars and buckets of the delectable glaze were all cleaned. Akame was currently lying on her back, her dress serving only as a garment to cover her easily yoga ball sized chest. Her tie was long since discarded as her flabby neck had grown too round to bear it. Kurome laid beside Akame, using an overstuffed pillow sized arm as a resting spot as she poked Akame’s round cheeks. Rising a good six feet above her and casting a nice and cool shade over Akame and Kurome was the former’s belly. Now divided into two massive rolls, Akame’s belly was a wonderful display of gluttony and also something that ensure the girl’s mobility was gone. A top roll wobbled freely in the breeze while a heftier second roll rested upon thick thighs. Another cornerstone on Akame’s vanquished mobility was her legs. Once capable of propelling her through the air with incredible strength and speed, Akame’s legs were now too thick and too heavy to lift her blobby form upright. Squished together tightly were her thighs, the creamy fat on display and basking in the warm sun. Each leg was nearly twice as thick of a redwood tree. Possibly providing the most cushion for Akame was her rear and wide hips. Nearly eight feet in diameter Akame was certainly a wide girth. Padded in soft fat or buried under thick blubber her butt was easily the size of a king mattress and possibly suitable for one.

 

“Oh?” Kurome hummed and sat up. “We forgot the barrel!” She exclaimed and ran out of Akame’s sight, or more precisely around her belly.

 

“What is it?” Akame asked and tried to see where Kurome had gone. She only heard groaning in response and felt someone step on her belly.

 

Slowly becoming visible Kurome stood atop Akame’s belly with the large wooden barrel held in her arms. “Hey, I think I can see the capital from up here!” Kurome teased, earning a sigh from Akame.

 

Kurome giggled and slid down the top roll of Akame’s belly. The girl landed on Akame’s cleavage with a bounce. “Oh wow, these are just as bouncy as your belly!”

 

“Kurome…” Akame groaned and blushed brightly. “Anyway, what’s in the barrel?”

 

“Oh, it’s more of that glaze stuff. No clue what it is, but it is super tasty. Anyway, I was thinking you could finish it off.” Kurome said and positioned a spigot right above Akame’s mouth.

 

“Kurome I don’t think I have enough room in me.” Akame replied.

 

“But sis you promised. You agreed you’d eat everything!” Kurome said and smiled innocently as she opened the spigot, the sweet glaze pouring  
into Akame’s mouth.

 

Akame groaned before she began to gulp down the sweet and viscous liquid. Despite her fullness, she still did find some enjoyment in the glaze. Whatever it was made if still provided an amazing treat. Akame even scolded herself for never adding any to the cake.

 

A few minutes passed and the last of the sweet nectar was gone. Kurome rolled the barrel to the side and hopped off of her sister. “Great job sis! Now let’s get back to the capital.”

 

Akame groaned before letting out a loud belch, loud enough to send the birds from nearby trees flying away. Akame’s eyes grew heavy and eventually shut as her breathing grew steady. The former assassin had fallen asleep.

 

Kurome giggled. Her plan was an astounding success. Her big sis was too fat to run away, and now the two could be together forever. Of course, something did dawn upon Kurome. “How am I gonna get you home…”

 

\-----

 

THE END


End file.
